Drying Tears
by Houseofpercypotter
Summary: A Dramione One shot! Hermione is transferred into Slytherin with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. She deals with adjusting to her new house and the people around her.


Authors Note: One shot! We really hope you enjoy our first fic :) this story was brought to you by Erin.

Hermione was walking toward the Great Hall, but something in her gut told her that something was not right. Her fears were proved true when she entered the Great Hall. Her first clue? It was dead silent.

Her second clue? Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, able to hide to feelings extraordinaire, was pacing in worry. He never showed his feelings. Oh yeah, not to mention that Lucius Malfoy was at the front of the Great Hall talking to Professor Dumbledore.

When Draco saw Hermione enter the Great Hall, if possible his face grew with more worry, but at the same time brightened at seeing her. He jogged to the entrance doors and gave her a peck on the lips as a hello. "I'm sorry for what's about to happen," he whispered in her ear.

At that moment, Dumbledore looked up from where he was talking to Lucius and cleared his throat. "Ms. Granger, I think it would be best if you could come up here."

She was very confused, but walked up none the less. She was even more confused when he saw that Draco's father was not sneering at her, but held a triumphant expression on his face.

Dumbledore started to whisper to her in hushed tones. "Ms. Granger, I apologize for what's about to happen..." He couldn't get any further because Hermione interrupted.

"People keep saying sorry! Someone just tell me what's wrong!"

"Ok, as you wish Ms. Granger, but I think you will regret not having the information I'm about to tell you, fed to you slowly. You will be transferred into Slytherin house. There is nothing I can do or say about it. I'm sorry, you will have to speak with young Mr. Malfoy here if you want more information. You may change your robe colors and crest when you are ready."

"Professor! Professor!" but he had already exited the Great Hall. All of her previous appetite had been lost and she was still in a state of shock. She was shaken out of her shock when a warm hand slid into hers, and started walking her toward the door. She looked up to meet the worried eyes, swirling with emotion of Draco Malfoy.

When they exited the hall, he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. He laid his head onto her neck which was covered by her still thick, but less bushy hair. It started to become a little moist, and he realized that there were some tears rolling down her face and onto her hair. "I'm so, so sorry," he whispered again.

"It's ok, why don't you just tell me how this all came to be," she replied.

"Well, I told my parents about how we were dating, just like we discussed...And my mum was ecstatic that I was finally happy. She didn't care that you were a muggleborn." Hermione gave him a look with which he quickly responded, "I know, not something you would expect from a Death Eater, but I am her son. Anyways, my father was not quite as happy as my mum. At first, he was really mad that I would date someone with the likes of you,... no offence, but he eventually calmed down. Actually, Mum sort of made him, I think she would have 'Crucioed' him if he didn't finally agree to it. He did have one demand, you must be moved into Slytherin. He said that all Malfoys will be in Slytherin, whether married into the family or born into the family."

At the mention of marriage they both blushed. That wasn't a topic that came up in their everyday conversations.

He continued, "Unfortunately this was something my mother agreed with, because she liked the idea of giving us more time to bond. I tried arguing with both of them about how much you would be crushed, but they both waved it off to the side. My father immediately flooed to the Ministry, and being of such high position, was able to get you moved to Slytherin. I'm so sorry."

She gave him a half smile, though her eyes were still slightly pooled with tears. "At least we'll be together, all the time. Let's just leave the castle, it's a Hogsmeade weekend." By this time, everyone was filing out of the Great Hall, heading towards the entrance doors to leave for Hogsmeade. Some of the Gryffindors were shooting Hermione dirty looks. Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand towards the town, their feet crunching on the snow, below their feet. They were going absent-mindedly toward the Three Broomsticks.

When they entered the warm pub, Draco took Hermione's warm winter cloak, like a true gentlemen. The Three Broomsticks, was divided as an unspoken rule into the four house sections. Only Gryffindors would sit with Gryffindors, Slytherins with Slytherins, and so on. Hermione was on "auto-pilot" and started walking towards the Gryffindor table, forgetting that she would be sitting with the Slytherins. Draco tugged at her arm, stopping her before she walked too far. He spun her around to face him and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Stay strong," he mumbled. The Gryffindors were shooting Hermione dirty looks, like she asked for all this to happen. "What are you looking at Gryffindorks?" he barked. "There is one more good thing about this whole predicament. I can now insult the Gryffindorks freely without indirectly insulting you." Hermione giggled.

He transfigured one of the chairs at the Slytherin table into a mirror. He placed Hermione in front of it, still in her Gryffindor robes, and stood behind her. He took out his wand and tapped the crest on her robe. The lining changed from red and gold to green and silver, and the crest from a lion to a coiled snake.

"It will all be okay, I promise. You already met Blaise and Pansy, they both love you." She was starting to tear up again. "It will all be okay because I love you."

"I know it will be okay because I love you back." She coiled her neck around and planted a deep and loving kiss on his lips. Her tears were starting to dry.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading it! We will hopefully make more in the future. please leave comments or suggestions about our fic or ones for the near future :)


End file.
